Miracle
by lavenderangelkiss
Summary: Restless night without him by her side. Her silent prayers and memories, hoping to see him again soon.


DISCLAIMER : Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but the plot of this story belongs to me.

The young lady was standing at the balcony when the moon began to shine along with those bright, sparkling stars decorating the dark sky above Suna. Her pale, lavender eyes were somehow gloomy. She tried to calm her restless mind but she just couldn't lie to herself.

A deep sigh escaped from her lips. It's been almost three weeks and she didn't hear anything from her husband. He was gone to the Land of Lightning as one of the mediators because the country had quite severe internal conflicts.

Closing her eyes, she prayed to Kami for the safety of her beloved husband. She could remember every details from the very first time when they met each other, how their friendship slowly grew into something more. Affection turned into love.

Their love story wasn't an easy one, lots of people even said they were not meant to be together. Almost everyone judging them, saying that she was a weak, naive and a foolish girl, blinded by love of a monster. Yes, they called him a monster, even a demon.

But this girl have a faith in him, she believed him and she understood his dark past. He, who never imagined that someone could love him with all his sins and tragedies, were touched by this angel and her unconditional love for him. He swore to himself, as long as he still breathing, he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her. He would do anything for her, walk through the hell and back if she wanted him to.

This young man was not a man with lots of words. He didn't talk much and he never gave her empty words nor promises. He was blunt and sometimes it might even a bit harsh. But she understood him for that. He never used to the warmth of love and affection, he was used to hatred, pain, coldness and death.

Her eyes were still closed, still focused on her silent prayers when a man standing behind her. She didn't hear him coming and she shrieked as she suddenly felt his presence.

"Gaara! Y-you're back!" she jumped to hug him. He smiled faintly, his tiredness was gone the moment he saw his lovely wife.

"I missed you, Hinata," he mumbled, closing his sea foam green eyes as he inhaled his wife's lavender scent. _How did she do this? Making me fall in love to her again and again each time I see her. Did she cast a spell on me?_

Hinata smiled shyly as the shades of pink began to appear on her pale cheeks. "I missed you too and I..I am worry abou you," she spoke slowly, trying not to stutter again. She knew he didn't like it when she stuttering. He always said that she must have confidence in herself.

Caressing her cheek gently, Gaara replied with his usual, monotonous voice, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Gaara usually prefered a bath than a shower but this time all he wanted was to cuddling with Hinata; his wife and his angel. He saw her lying on bed, under the dim lights, her milky white skin seemed to glow even more and the purple nightdress made the amazing curves of her body looked so irresistable.

Hinata blinked her eyes as she noticed that Gaara was just standing there, watching her from across their spacious bedroom, "Gaara? Is everything alright?"

Her voice made him awake from his reverie and he nodded. The young Kazekage settled himself on their king size bed, pulling his wife gently into his embrace and kissed her head. "Hinata, before I left Suna, you were sick. I told you to go to the doctor because you were fainting a couple of times. That's also the reason why insist that Temari must always be with you, keeping an eye on you."

Gaara stopped for a while, glancing at Hinata who began to nibbled her bottom lip, a sign that she was nervous.

"You were stubborn and said that it wasn't necessary. Hinata, when it comes to yor health, I will do anything to keep you healthy and safe. Even if my decisions may not be pleasant for you," Gaara said in a firm tone. Hinata slowly nodded and murmured, "I understand. And I did go to the doctor.."

Gaara slightly frowned, his heart began to race faster. He was getting worry now, wondering if Hinata suffered from any dangerous illness. "Hinata, what did the doctor say?" His voice was a bit impatient now.

Instead of giving answer to his question, Hinata moved away from him and took something from her nightstand. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she handed him a small and long white box with cute purple ribbon on it.

Gaara looked at the gift before darting his eyes to Hinata. She could tell he was not happy because she didn't give the answer to his previous question, "Please open it, Gaara. It is..ummm..the answer to your question."

Gaara quickly opened the box and saw a strange object inside it. He took a closer look at it and saw two thick red lines. His eyes widened as he realized what that thing was, "Is this..are you..?" Hinata quickly nodded, feeling more nervous and slightly scared. She couldn't tell if he really aware what this means because his face was still emotionless as ever.

"I'm going to be a father and you are going to be a mother.." he mumbled, as if he was trying to convince himself that this wasn't a dream. He lowered his gaze, using his thumb to lift up her chin until their eyes met. He was shocked to see her sad eyes and beads of tears began to roll on her cheeks.

"Why did you cry? Is something wrong? Are you not happy?" he asked her, feeling totally confused.

"I..I am happy.."she sobbed, trying to calm herself so she could talk properly. "But..y-you seems..not happy.." with those words she began to cry again. Gaara was taken aback, mentally cursing himself for giving her the wrong signals.

He wrapped his strong arms around her fragile body, kissing her all over her face as he muttered 'sorry' again and again. "Please forgive my foolishness. It wasn't my intention to give you a wrong reaction. I'm happy, Hinata. Very happy. This is like a dream come true. A miracle."

"Really?" she chewed her lips and Gaara nodded, gently wiping the tears on her cheeks and kissed her eyelids. "You make me the happiest man on earth. You always do," he said before he pressed his lips against her soft and plump lips, kissing her deeply.

~FIN~

Hey guys ^^ Thank you for reading this fanfic. This is my very first story btw, please R & R ;)

And I'm sorry if I made lots of mistakes in any kind of way.


End file.
